In recent years, as a medium for data storage, a tape-shaped magnetic recording medium has attracted attention. In this magnetic recording medium, various types of improvement in characteristics have been studied. Examples of the improvement in characteristics include improvement in electromagnetic conversion characteristics.
In Patent Literatures 1 to 3, technologies for increasing dispersibility of a barium ferrite magnetic powder to improve the electromagnetic conversion characteristics have been proposed.